


“Promise me you’ll never leave.”

by Jimin



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, finally i'm riting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimin/pseuds/Jimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could never leave you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Promise me you’ll never leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- i'm feeling extra bad today so i decided to write something fluffy.   
> enjoy.

The elder's fingers wrapped around a strand of Junhong’s hair. It was soft to the touch, so soft Yongguk could swear it wasn't human. He could feel the younger boy's breath against his neck, faint, but warm.

“Junhong?” Yongguk asks nuzzling his nose into the younger’s hair.

Junhong hums, pushing himself up on the elbows, eyes looking for Yongguk’s.

“Promise me you’ll never leave.” Yongguk’s voice is small, barely hearable, but Junhong is used to it. He’d only hear it when they are in the safety of their bedroom, behind the locked doors, wrapped around each other.

Junhong laughs softly. He reaches down to cup one of Yongguk’s flushed cheeks, places a kiss over the elder’s lips before murmuring, “I could never leave you.”

Their skin meets again, Junhong’s fingers thread through Yongguk’s. It feels like home, even better, feels like heaven, and Junhong might not be sure how long it’ll last but he intends to make the most of it.

His lips trace Yongguk’s jaw. Feather like kisses placed upon the elder’s tanned skin.

“I love you,” Junhong whispers against the skin of Yongguk’s neck. His hot breath hitting the mark he made last night, dark deep plum coloured.

It was the first time. First time Junhong said it.

He tried so hard to become the person Yongguk would look at and _see_. Worked so hard to prove himself that he is worth the man lying below him; that he is allowed to want him for himself only. Worked so hard to make himself believe the words Yongguk told him so long ago.

Yongguk’s fingers thread though Junhong’s hair. The soft texture of it caressing his fingers.

“I love you too.” He wanted to make Junhong feel special, wanted to make himself special for Junhong. But the only thing the younger ever wanted from him was _him._ Junhong never asked for anything else but _him_. Just him.

With fingers still tangled in his hair, Yongguk pulled Junhong closer. Their noses brushed, Junhong giggled.

His lips are soft, like marshmallows. Plum and cushiony. Yongguk tries to keep a grip on reality, tries to force himself not to drift off, but Junhong feels like heaven, like fluffy clouds up in the morning winter sky.

“I love you,” Junhong repeats, his fingers gripping harder at Yongguk’s. He is lost, he is lost in his own world, the world where Yongguk is the only thing he can see; the only thing he can feel; the only thing he knows exists.

Yongguk’s chuckle is warming, makes the younger one snuggle back against the elder’s bare chest. His fingers are still in Yongguk’s. The elder presses his lips against Junhong’s forehead.

“I love you too.” 


End file.
